Pity
by Rikka Yomi
Summary: Dans un monde où tous ont des cicatrices plus ou moins visibles, Kai se débat pour ne pas se noyer. Tous en ont, mais les moins visibles sont les plus dangereuses."Nee, Kai ?" /The gazette Yaoi Kai/Miyavi Reituki UruAoi/
1. Aube

**Titre : **_**Pity**_

**Résumé :** **_Dans un monde où tous ont des cicatrices plus ou moins visibles, Kai se débat pour ne pas se noyer. Tous en ont, mais les moins visibles sont les plus dangereuses. The gazette. Yaoi._**

**Auteur :**_** Rikka**_

**Bêta :** XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Genre :** Tragedy Romance

**Rating :** M pour violence, language et scènes normalement interdites aux moins de 18 ans (normalement parce j'en écrit depuis mes 14 ans et que je ne suis toujours pas majeure)

**Note :** Première tentative de fanfiction sur mon groupe préféré. J'aime particulièrement les UA, alors peut-être que je vais en faire un peu plus ^^Si ma chérie (Miki tu te reconnaîtra) lit cette histoire, je lui fait pleins de poutoux !

* * *

» » » » » » » » » » » »

_**Aube**_

» » » » » » » » » » » »

* * *

Je me regarde fixement dans le miroir.

Mes yeux sont ternes et cernés, mon visage est tiré et ma peau trop pâle.

Seul mon sourire tranche sur ce spectacle navrant. Pas un sourire joyeux. Loin de là. Un sourire sadique. Cruel. Démoniaque.

Mais je ne crois ni au Diable, ni à Dieu. Je crois aux hommes, et c'est encore pire.

Mon corps marqué de bleus et de blessures diverses est abominable. Abomination : Horreur, dégoût que l'on ressent pour une personne ou une chose.

Les hommes me paraissent abominables. Mais je le suis sûrement encore plus qu'eux.

Je reviens au miroir, et attrape d'un geste vague une trousse de maquillage. Ce qui me rendra un aspect normal.

Je commence par le fond de teint que j'étale avec application. Il est bien plus foncé que ma carnation actuelle, une seule imperfection et tout le monde s'en rendra compte.

Mes yeux noirs sont ensuite soulignés d'un trait de khôl, et d'une légère touche de mascara. Je me crispe et fixe ce sourire dérangeant que me renvoie la glace. Serrant les poings à m'en faire mal, je parviens à assouplir mes lèvres et, arrivé à un résultat qui me parait naturel, je ressors de la sale de bain.

Je suis dès à présent Uke Yutaka, un élève normal d'une classe de Terminale normale.

Je ne suis plus Kai.

Et c'est tant mieux…

* * *

Matsumoto sourit en se levant. Chose rare, même pour lui.

Il sourit toujours en allant à la salle de bain, et se prépare sans pour autant regarder dans le miroir.

Il _lui_ ressemble trop.

Alors qu'il enfile la chemise blanche de son uniforme, une marque blanche sur son poignet attire automatiquement son œil.

Il a oublié de mettre son bracelet hier soir.

Il regarde avec dégoût cette trace d'un évènement tabou pour lui. Dont la seule pensée suffit à faire remonter la bile dans sa gorge.

Il va dans sa chambre, ne faisant pas attention à son colocataire, et remet son bracelet de force, boutonnant sa chemise par-dessus, comme pour le cacher encore plus.

Pour l'ensevelir sous ses vêtements et le laisser là.

L'oublier.

Le sourire disparu du châtain revient, mais plus ironique.

Sa bonne humeur est partie.

* * *

Reita sursaute en entendant la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir brusquement.

Il regarde avec un sourire en coin son Ruki en sortir, mais son sourire se fane rapidement en voyant l'air torturé de son brun. Enfin… actuellement. Il change tellement souvent de couleur.

Il n'y a qu'eux qui s'appellent par leur surnom.

C'est une habitude bien trop encrée entre eux pour être changée si facilement. Malgré le temps, les épreuves et… _lui_.

Ryô Akira est donc Reita entre ces murs.

Tout comme Matsumoto Takanori est Ruki.

Parce qu'ils sont ensemble, les seuls à avoir survécu.

Ruki se crispe quand deux bras entourent ses épaules et le ramènent vers un torse musclé.

Il ne relève pas les yeux vers son ami… son amant, car il sait d'avance quelle expression Ryô… Reita a.

Un visage grave et des yeux bien trop calmes. Tout comme lui.

Ces évènements leur pèsent à tous les deux. Tout comme le comportement de Ruki, qui ne peut les dépasser.

Mais même si Reita sait que c'est vers une voie sans issue que le mène Ruki, il le suivra.

'_Parce que je suis le seul fautif.'

* * *

_

Loin de ses préoccupations, Uruha se réveille et se lève sans jeter un coup d'œil à Aoi de l'autre côté de la chambre.

Aoi, loin de s'en formaliser, a un sourire amusé, et il regarde avec douceur l'être qui l'a sauvé de lui-même se détendre sous la douche.

En rencontrant le creux du bras droit d'Uruha, il grimace. Il a encore _'fauté'_.

C'est donc pour cela que le brun ne lui a toujours pas parlé depuis hier soir. Il s'avance et passe sa main sur la trace de piqûre.

Comme pour à la fois s'en rapprocher et la cacher aux yeux du monde.

_« Je ne t'en veux pas, idiot. »_

Uruha se retourne vers lui et le regarde dans les yeux, le prenant par la taille.

_« Tu es tout pour moi, Uruha. Mon sauveur, mon amour, et le seul face à qui je plierais. C'est un serment. »_

L'autre sourit lentement, et comme pour sceller ses paroles à tout jamais embrasse profondément son amant qui se laisse faire avec complaisance, malgré l'eau imbibant progressivement ses vêtements.

Sans le savoir, ils vont tous arriver au lycée en retard. Et se retrouver en ce jour de rentrée dans une seule et même classe.

Ils vont d'abord s'ignorer, puis se remarquer les uns les autres. Parce que les personnes qui n'aiment pas la compagnie des autres, mais ne veulent pas pour autant leur solitude finissent toujours par vouloir être seuls ensemble.

Ils ne savent pourtant pas que c'est cela qui va précipiter leur perte et leur déchéance.

Mais quitte à retomber. Autant l'être en bonne compagnie non ?

* * *

**Alors ? Verdict ?**


	2. Aube première

**Titre :**_ Pity_

**Auteur :** _Rikka-yomi_

**Dédié à :** **Miki, ou VISUALEUSEKAWAI sur le site ^^**

**Note :** _Même si je suis un peu triste du manque de rewiew, je sais que je ne suis absolument pas connue sur ce fandom, au contraire de ceux que je fréquente habituellement. Alors je vais persévérer et faire en sorte que ceux qui lisent apprécient et passent un moment agréable ^^_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Kiss, Rikka-yomi_

* * *

_**Aube première

* * *

**_

Yutaka, assit à côté d'une bande de filles hystériques à cause de sa présence, commence à se sentir mal. Il jette nerveusement un coup d'œil à sa main et se crispe en la voyant trembler.

Il serre le poing pour réduire les spasmes musculaires, et adresse aux filles un sourire aussi éclatant que faux.

_« Désolé les filles, je me sens un peu nauséeux, je vais aller me rafraîchir un peu aux toilettes. »_

Une fille brune aux yeux ocre le regarde, inquiète.

_« Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu ne veux pas qu'un t'accompagne ? Tu as l'air vraiment pâle d'un coup. »_

Il leur sourit un peu plus.

_« Ne t'inquiète pas, Kaytlin. Je vais me débrouiller. »_

Et il fait volte face pour aller à la salle d'eau la plus proche, sans écoute les protestations de son 'amie'.

Arrivé dans la pièce, il se penche sur un lavabo et se regarde à nouveau dans la glace.

Ses mains tremblent encore plus quand il s'aperçoit du sourire sauvage sur ses lèvres. Il recule jusqu'à s'adosser au mur carrelé, puis se prend le visage dans ses mains.

Il se laisse glisser le long du mur, en murmurant des « Non, tout mais pas ça » plaintifs.

Il reste cinq bonnes minutes ainsi, jusqu'à ce qu'une main sur son épaule le fasse sursauter.

Il prend le temps de se recomposer un visage avant d'ôter ses mains de son visage, puis se redresse avec un faux air de malade intrigué.

Il manque de s'arrêter en voyant le visage d'un petit brun assez près de lui, mais lui sourit en l'entendant lui demander.

_« Tu va bien ? »_

Il remarque le blond au bandeau derrière son interlocuteur, et lui sourit aussi en répondant :

_« Oui, juste un gros mal de tête. »_

Le brun face à lui fronce les sourcils et pose son front contre le sien pour prendre sa température, le faisant se crisper.

_« Hum… Tu as l'air d'être un peu fiévreux. »_

Sans écouter ce que lui dit l'autre, Yutaka se glisse sur le côté, rompant le contact entre lui et l'autre adolescent, et demande.

_« Que faites vous là, il n'y a pas cours ? »_

Le petit brun ne s'offusque pas de la réaction de son vis-à-vis et lui sourit.

_« Les cours ont reprit, alors le professeur m'a demandé de venir te voir. Des filles lui ont dit que tu étais allé ici parce que tu ne te sentais pas bien. Enfin… je me présente, Matsumoto Takanori, et lui, le gars silencieux, c'est Ryô Akira. Et toi ? »_

Yutaka le regarde un moment, puis semble hésiter avant de répondre.

_« Uke Yutaka… Je ne me suis pas rendu compte qu'autant de temps s'était écoulé. Je retourne en cours. »_

Il part alors presque en courant, ignorant le regard scrutateur de Matsumoto et Ryô sur son dos.

_« Reita… »_

Le blond s'approche de lui, et enserre sa taille dans ses bras.

_« Oui, j'ai remarqué… »

* * *

_

Kai se mord férocement la langue pour suivre le cours sans se disperser.

Futile tentative pour oublier.

_L_'oublier.

'_Kai.'_

L'interpellé ne réagit pas. Il sait que pers ne l'a appelé, en tous cas, personne dans cette pièce.

Parce que c'est lui.

Il serre le poing, faisant blanchir se phalanges, puis se décontracte sans faire attention aux gouttes carmines souillant à présent sa table.

Il est parti.

Un léger sourire. Un des plus vrais qu'il peut faire, étire ses lèvres.

_Il est parti. _

'_Pour le moment.'

* * *

_

Ruki, dans les bras, réfléchit encore intensément au comportement de ce nouveau. Il est comme 'eux'.

Un marginal, trop adulte, et trop rebelle pour rentrer dans le moule que leur impose la société.

Seulement, contrairement à eux, il s'acharne, bridant sa propre personnalité pour se fondre parmi les autres.

S'il se souvient bien, il l'a déjà vu avant la pause. Il était arrivé en retard ce matin, comme Uruha et Aoi.

Et comme eux d'ailleurs, puisqu'ils ont attendu leurs amis.

Bref, il n'avait pas l'air aussi mal à ce moment là.

Une tape sur la tête le sort de ses pensées.

Uruha est devant lui, avec un doux sourire sur les lèvres. Il est visiblement celui qui l'a frappé, mais il se détourne de lui en sentant contre son dos les tremblements incontrôlés dus au rire de son amant.

Un regard noir, une excuse, et un baiser plus tard, c'est quatre adolescents un peu spéciaux qui se dirigent vers les quartiers chauds de la ville.

* * *

Kai regarde le groupe s'éloigner de lui.

Il observe le petit brun depuis ce matin, et est tendu. Il est sûr qu'il doute de quelque chose.

Il ne pensait pas tomber sur des gens comme 'eux' dans ce lycée.

Il doit s'éloigner d'eux.

Un spasme agite sa main, et il la frappe contre le mur en grognant.

_« Couché, c'est pas le moment de me faire chier toi. »_

Un sourire sadique étire ses lèvres.

Reste à savoir comment se débarrasser d'eux.

Parce que oui, il compte s'occuper des quatre.

Il est sur que s'il fait du mal au plus jeune, son copain va lui tomber dessus, et que les deux autres le rejoindront.

Alors il aura à se débarrasser de quatre cadavres au lieu d'un.

Il émet un ricanement moqueur.

Après tout, c'est pas comme s'il allait s'en plaindre.

* * *

L'ombre aux mouvements félins s'enfonce encore plus loin dans le dédale des rues.

Alors que finalement, elle passe à la lumière du jour, on peut enfin distinguer ses traits.

Et c'est un brun aux yeux noirs baignés de larme, et dont le maquillage à coulé, que l'on peu voir atteindre un parc public, sauter par-dessus la barrière avec agilité et s'affaler sous un cerisier pour pleurer.

Un peu plus tard, alors que le vent emporte des pétales de fleur sur lui, les traits de Yutaka se sont détendus, et l'expression de détresse sur son visage pourrait serrer le cœur à n'importe qui.

Parce qu'il ressemble à un ange dont on a coupé les ailes.

Parce qu'il est encore un enfant au fond.

Qui a besoin qu'on lui pardonne.

_« Gomen ne. »_

Mais personne n'entendra ce pardon, emporter par le vent, et seulement entendu par le cerisier contre lequel il est blotti.

A jamais perdu, à jamais silencieux.

Parce que la fierté est une chose qui le perdra, cet ange.

* * *

Hummm... Toujours pour ma Miki chérie...

**Petite remarque :** Je n'aime pas spécialement Kai, et c'est pour ça que j'ai fait cette fic xD Je veux me réconclier avec lui, alors quoi de mieux qu'écrire sur lui ?


End file.
